Rude Elements
by LunaMoonCat
Summary: Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Yui are tired of being bullied by the popular and mean girl, Sakura. What happens when they get new powers? Why are they so rude? Lots of swearing. Like a LOT of swearing. Hinata is like OCC. Like, RTN OCC


**I included an OC because I already got Sakura as the bad guy. Just think of her as you.**

 **You should already know this, but I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _Chap. 1) We are the ELEMENTS?!_ (Yui's POV.)

"Losers! No one wants you here. Why don't you go kill yourselves? HA!"

The foul words of that woman make me sick.

By 'That Woman', I mean Sakura Haruno. One of the worst people to have ever existed.

"Let's go guys."

By 'Guys' I mean my best friends Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

Oh yeah! My name is Yui. The 'Bitch" of the story.

"I hate that girl."

Yep, Temari is pissed. Not a good sign.

"I know right?"

Tenten's pissed too.

"I can't believe I was friends with her."

Ino's pissed. God help me.

"I'll fucking kill her."

Hinata has become unpredictable. Send help.

"I need to take off steam. I'm going on a walk. Who wants to come?"

I don't have anger issues, I don't have anger issues, I definitely don't have anger issues.

Ok, FINE. I may have a slight anger problem... or a lot of anger problems.

"Ouch!"

God, I tripped on something. Please don't tell me I have anger issues AND am a dumbass.

"Ha, you tri-, what is that?"

"Huh, how dare you... Ino, what's that?"

"I don't know, open it."

"No way! Make Temari open it."

"Make Hinata open it!"

"What? Hell no."

~10 Minutes of Fighting Later~

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'll open it."

That got everybody's attention. Maybe I shouldn't of said that... Eh, whatever. Let's do this!

I put my hands on the tiny, but pretty, box in front of me. I unlock the golden clip in the front and a yellow light blinds me.

Guess what was in it?

...

...

...

Hear that?

Exactly.

NOTHING!

Ten: "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Tem: "THERE'S NOTHING IN IT!"

Hina: "I WAS FUCKING TRICKED!"

Ino: "WHO THE FUCK LEFT THIS GODDAMN THING HERE?"

Yui: "Calm do-"

"Hello, mate!"

Yui: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Hina: "You're the one that said calm down."

Yui: "YEAH, BUT THERE'S A FUCKING, TALKING CAT IN FRONT OF US! AND IT HAS AN AUSTRALIAN ACCENT!"

Hina "That's true. Excuse me for a moment. *Cough, Cough* WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Wait, my name is Toto. I am a E-"

Ten: " CAT NAMED TOTO?! GOLD! HA HA HA!"

To: "Yes my name is T-"

Ten: "IT LOST THE ACCENT!"

To: "JUST SHUT UP!"

That was even more powerful than my 'SHUT UP'! I'll give him credit for that, so i'll listen.

To: "As I was saying, My name is Toto. I am an Elemental Cat. I'm here to tell you that the five of you have been selected to become Elementals."

Tem: "What in fuck's sake is an Elemental."

To: "An Elemental is someone who can control their Element by will, perfectly."

Ten: "So, what Elements are we?"

To: "That is a good question Tenten."

Ten: "Wait, how do you know my name?"

To: "Sweetheart, I know of your names. That why I talk."

Ten: "Oh... wait what?"

To: "Nevermind. Tenten since you asked, I give you yours first, you are the Element of Fire. You can basically burn a village down with a snap of your fingers.

Ten: "Can I burn people down?"

To: "Yes, yes you can."

Ten: "YES! TAKE THAT PINK BITCH!"

To: "Well first, put on this red, fire necklace."

Ten: "Um, ok."

She put it on. I closed my eyes.

LIGHT. RED GODDAMN LIGHT!

She had one of those girly transformations that you only see in animes.

She then came out of the light in a red kimono that fight her, strangely, well.

Ten: "Is or was that normal?"

To: "Eh, normal enough. Next is Ino. You have the Earth Elemental."

Ino: "Well, ok..."

Her Necklace was green and in the shape of a leaf.

Ino: "I don't know..."

To:: "Are you going to put it on or not?"

Ino: "Fine."

GREEN LIGHT. LIGHT EMITTING FROM A BODY?

Ino came out with a fitting green short-kimono.

Ino: "I feel weird..."

To: "That means you're already a natural."

Ino "Umm-"

To: "Temari, come up. "

Silence.

We all looked at Temari.

Tem: "What?"

To: "GET YOUR DAMN, SKANKY ASS OVER HERE!"

Tem: "Yes sir!"

She ran over like a skank.

To: "You are the Element of Wind."

Tem: "Yeah, no shit. I have a fucking fan on my back."

She was given a necklace with three long, narrow, white lines, that were curled up at the end.

This time it was YELLOW GODDAMN LIGHT!

She came out in a pretty yellow short-kimono.

Tem: "I feel weird."

To: " Very good. I can see it, you will be _AMAZING_."

You could feel the sarcasm dripping down from his voice.

To: "Next is Hinata."

Hina: "Try anything strange and i'll beat yo' ass."

To: "Yeah, i'll keep that in mind. You're the element of water."

The necklace had a the shape of a water droplet. It was obviously blue.

BLUE FUCKING LIGHT!

Why am I surprised?

Hinata came out in a form fitting blue kimono.

Hina: "I guess it's o-"

To: "Next is Yui."

I didn't want to go up.

LIKE, at all.

Eh, I guess it'll be alright.

To: "About time. Your Element is Light and Darkness."

A reached out my hand to grab the Yin Yang necklace.

It never reached.

Yui: "On second thought..."

The cat threw the necklace at my face. Let's just say I didn't have any reflexes.

Yui: "The fuck man?"

To: "JUST PUT THE DAMN THING ON!"

Yui: "OK, JUST STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!"

I don't have much to lose anyway.

The tingly feeling on my body was enough for me to cringe. I was engulfed in white and black light. I felt clothes appear on my body.

I fell out of the light.

I have only one word to describe the beautiful black and white short-kimono on me.

It...

Was...

So...

FUCKING ITCHY!

Yui: "GET IT OFF!"

To: "So sad, too bad. Anyway, I want you all to meet here tomorrow at the same time as right now. Go ahead and destroy this village for all I care."

Ten: "What if we don't get back here in time?"

To: "Then i'll give that so called 'Pink Bitch' you mentioned, powers. Lots of powers."

Ino: "You wouldn't..."

To: "Try me, I dare you. But, Do you understand?"

All: "Yes sir."

To: "Until tomorrow then."

The cat threw down a pink smoke bomb and 'Supposably Disappeared'.

We saw him run up a tree.

I don't think he can get down…

~5 Minutes Later~

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"HAHA! BURN BITCH, BURN!"

* * *

 **I found this in my drive yesterday. I might have been high...**

 **All I can really say while reading this is 'What The FUCK?'**

 **Anyway, I probably will get my high self to continue this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
